


Pink (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [26]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: David "Dave" Katz Lives, Day Twenty-Six: Wetting a Diaper, Diapers, Incontinence, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: “Is this a kink thing, or have you and Dave defied the laws of science and conceived a child?”
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Pink (Omovember 2020)

After coming back from the war, Klaus had noticed that sometimes he didn’t make it to the bathroom on time. Actually, he rarely made it to the bathroom on time.

Scratch that, too.

Klaus was almost completely incontinent. He didn’t know if it was a stress thing, or if it was to do with age (he had been around since the sixties, of course), but he did know that it wasn’t something he was in a hurry to tell any of his siblings about.

So, there he was, sitting in the back of Diego’s car, praying that he didn’t wet himself. He didn’t need to use the bathroom, but he often got caught out.

“Just here is fine.” He sighed, getting out. If anyone asked, he was picking up meds. Or toothpaste. Or condoms. Or even nicotine patches.

But the reality was, he wasn’t picking up any of those things.

Klaus stepped inside the pharmacy and looked around for… well… incontinence aids. There they were. The dreaded diapers. He was officially an old man now.

Just as he was about to pick the product off the shelf, something pink caught his eye. Disney princess pull-ups certainly seemed less threatening than adult diapers. And they fit his waist size (Mom was right, he really _did_ need to gain some weight). He could switch to plain adult diapers once he was ready, he told himself, as he went to check out.

“My daughter Tiffany wears these ones too.” The cashier said. “How old’s yours?”

“Oh, three and a half.” Klaus lied. “She loves the princesses.”

“Who’s her favourite?” The cashier put the pull-ups in a bag which was thankfully opaque enough that Diego wouldn’t see them.

“Um… I think it’s the one with all the ice powers-”

“Klaus! You nearly done in here? I’m parked in a no-parking zone!” Diego stuck his head through the door, and Klaus almost jumped out of his skin.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a tick.” Klaus replied, one hand on his chest as his heartbeat went back to normal.

“I always think it’s sweet when I see gay couples with children.” The cashier handed Klaus his receipt.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he left. Why did everyone seem to think he and Diego were a couple? He sat down in the car, and they were silent for a while before Diego spoke up.

“Is this a kink thing, or have you and Dave defied the laws of science and conceived a child?” He asked.

Klaus sighed. He’d hoped Diego didn’t see what was in the bag. “More of a PTSD thing.”

Diego nodded, understanding. “Any reason for princesses?”

“Less scary.” Klaus shrugged.

“I get that. Gonna tell Dave about it?” Diego asked.

“Eventually. Once I get used to it.”

“Gotcha.”

Klaus was in his room the first time he actually used one. He reached up to lift a heavy box from a high shelf, and suddenly felt the padding grow soaked, a dull ache in his abdomen accompanying it. He whined softly. It wasn’t quite as bad as before the pull-ups, but it sure wasn’t good.

He hadn’t even needed to go before.

“Honey, a word of advice: don’t stretch while you’re wearing a pink diaper.”

Klaus spun around quickly, almost falling. “I-it’s not a diaper! It’s a pull-up.”

Dave gently pulled Klaus’ shirt down over the sliver of pink that was visible over his waistband. “Is that for your nightmares?”

“Y-yeah. And the ones that come in the day.” Klaus turned red. “How did you know about the nightmares?”

“You scream at night.” Dave told him. “And sometimes you have an accident, and then you wake up, and I pretend to be asleep because I don’t wanna embarrass you.”

Klaus blinked a tear away. “You really are the best boyfriend in the whole world.”

“How did I know you’d pick ones with princesses on?” Dave teased.

“I like pink, okay?” Klaus huffed, smiling as Dave hugged him.

“You don’t have to hide things like this from me. I’ve seen you in much less than a pink pull-up.”

Klaus was about to explain that that wasn’t how it worked, but something inside told him not to bother. And something else told him that the nightmares would be a lot less frequent now.


End file.
